THIS invention relates to a transient electromagnetic receiver system, and to a method of collecting data in an electromagnetic prospecting system.
Typical prospecting systems comprise a transmitter for transmitting a primary electromagnetic field into the ground. A receiver, comprising either a one-component or a three-component receiving coil and associated electronics, is provided for receiving and recording a resulting, secondary electromagnetic field produced by eddy currents emanating from the interaction between underground ore bodies and the primary electromagnetic field. Generally, insignificant eddy-current induced secondary electromagnetic fields are received in areas where the ground has an average to low electrical conductivity, whereas in more conductive areas stronger eddy currents tend to be generated, thereby causing an appreciable secondary electromagnetic field to be created.
The secondary electromagnetic field is a transient field having a decaying profile 10 of the type shown in FIG. 1, wherein the y-axis is the secondary field amplitude, on a log scale, and the x-axis is time, on a log scale. Typically, the receiving coil of the receiver comprises three orthogonal sensors, which detects the secondary field in the range indicated by arrow 12. It is clear from arrow 12 that the highest detection level of the receiver is set to just above the maximum value of profile 10, with the lowest level of the receiver defining a threshold 14, due to the physical limitations of the receiver. It is thus clear from FIG. 1 that the secondary field after time t1, corresponding to broken line component 16 of the response, would not be detected.
It would, however, be desirable and useful to detect the secondary electromagnetic field after time t1 in addition to the field response before time t1. This may, for example, indicate the presence of conductive ore bodies located relatively deeper underground. The present invention is aimed at addressing this shortcoming of existing electromagnetic prospecting systems and methods.